Best Friends
by ricola12345
Summary: What if Shura and Yukio were best friends? Could they possibly be anymore than friends? Bad summary I know.. I just hope you read it.


This is my first shot at an anime fan fic. Please don't judge me for this. I don't own any of the characters or the anime. I just own this storyline. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Today is December 26th. Tomorrow is his and Rin's 18th birthday. Rin is his older twin brother. Those two are completely opposite. I'm Shura Kirigakure and I'm 29 years old. Yeah there is an age difference between Yukio and me, but it doesn't matter. Yukio is my best friend and has been since he was 15. We became close after he and Rin sent their father Satan back to Gehenna. But that's a story for another time. Like I said tomorrow is his 18th birthday. I swore to myself I'd tell him how I truly feel about him by the time he turned 18. It's either now or never, today is the day I will tell him I love him. I just hope it won't ruin our friendship. I was sitting in the kitchen in their dorm at True Cross Academy. Rin was out with his girlfriend Shiemi. So it was just Yukio and I in the dorm.

"Hey Shura!" I look up to see Yukio smiling down at me. My heart soars at the sight of him.

"Oh! Hey Yuki! How are you?" I ask grinning up to him. I am just hoping he doesn't ask me what I was just thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks as he pulls up a chair beside me. Yep I was afraid of that.

"Oh not much. Just thinking about what we should do for your birthday tomorrow." I respond. I just hope he doesn't ask for more details. Thankfully he doesn't. He finally got over not liking to celebrate his birthday.

"So what are you going to get me?" Of course he wants to know. He's become as bad as Rin.

"I'm not going to tell you!" I respond. But knowing Yukio he'll beg until I tell him.

"Pweeze?" He pouts. I can't resist him when he pouts, and he knows this too.

"Maybe I'll give you one present later, if you behave that is." Knowing this answer will satisfy him for now. He doesn't badger me on the subject anymore.

"What do you want to do today?" he asks. I know that it's Christmas break and he doesn't have anything to do for the next couple of weeks.

"Do you want to go to the park down the street?" I ask knowing that would be the perfect place to talk to him without any interruptions.

"Sure! I just need to grab my coat then we can head out."He says as he leaves the kitchen.

I watch him walk out of the kitchen and when he's out of sight I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding on to. _STUPID_! I thought to myself. "Why am I afraid to tell him how I feel?"

"Tell who how you feel?" I didn't hear Yukio re-enter the kitchen. _Stupid!_ I yell at myself internally.

"Oh no one." I lie. I'm afraid he'll catch me lying. He's really good at that.

"Oh okay then." He responds. Now he knows something is up. I should have been more careful. "You ready?" he asks. I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a winter coat and furry boots. I look at him and see he's wearing a blue turtleneck sweater, a pair of blue jeans, his uniform jacket and his black combat boots. _He's so cute!_ I think to myself. I just hope he doesn't notice anything is up.

"Yeah." I respond trying not to blush. Yukio can read me like an open book. I just hope he doesn't react badly to what I really want to tell him.

….At the park….

When we get to the park we head right for the swings. They have always been my favorite part of being at the park. The swings make me feel like I'm flying.

"Hey Shura, is there something wrong? You look like there is something bugging you." He looks at me while sitting on the swing beside me. Of course he noticed. I should have never let my guard down, especially around him. It's now or never I think to myself.

"Give me a second to say this correctly okay?" I tell him. I feel like I'm shaking. "Please don't say anything until I'm finished okay?" I ask waiting for his response. I guess he can tell I'm nervous because he reaches for my hand and takes it in his own and nods for me to go on."Okay here it goes." I start. The feel of the weight of his hand in mine give me courage to keep going. "I don't know when this started but I have been feeling this feeling for a while. You're my best friend but I can't be just friends with you anymore." I pause looking at him. His face is neutral so I can't tell what he's thinking. Taking a breath I continue, "I think I have fallen in love with you but I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I just can't keep this to myself anymore. I've fallen in love with you." "I'm in love with you Yukio Okumura. You, my four-eyed chicken of a best friend." "I just couldn't keep this to myself any longer."

I look over to Yukio, he still is not showing any emotion. Thinking that he didn't feel the same, I get up to walk off when I feel him stand up and pull me towards his body. Wrapping his strong arms around me in a hug, I hear him whisper in my ear, "Shura, you're my best friend but," I brace myself for a rejection when he continues: "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Here I thought that you just thought of me as a friend and nothing else. I had just about given up on all hope that you thought of me as more than a friend. I love you Shura Kirigakure, more than anything."

I feel him pull back his head so I look up at him. Before I know what's happening, he's kissing me and I'm kissing him back. His hand that's not holding mine is caressing my cheek. It gives me hope that Yukio and I will have a future that involves us being more than friends.

Pulling away from the kiss, I hear Yukio ask, "So what was the gift that you wanted to give me?"

Giggling I kiss him again. "That was it." I respond. Looking down I glance at my watch and realize that we have been out there for a couple of hours. Suddenly my stomach growls and I start to blush.

"Time to go home and eat I'm guessing." Yukio grins as he takes my hand and we walk back to the dorm building.

We enter the building holding hands. We are greeted by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. As we walk into the kitchen we are greeted by Rin and Shiemi. I notice Rin looking from Yukio to our hands and back to Yukio. I look up to Yukio and see him grinning sheepishly at Rin pats him on the back as Shiemi squeals in delight.

"Took you long enough!" chuckles Rin. "He couldn't stop talking about you the past few weeks. I was about to throw him out of his own room!" he jokes.

Clearing his throat, I hear Yukio respond, "Well I wasn't sure how she felt. I didn't want to ruin our friendship if she didn't feel the same way." Looking up I saw his face had turned a slight shade of pink now that he had been ratted out.

"Well now that everything is out in the open, I think it's time to eat!" Rin interjects.

"Agreed!" the rest of us respond. We all sat down and enjoyed a meal that was prepared by Rin. The rest of the night was filled with chatter and excitement. Tomorrow the boys would be 18 and everything at that moment was as it should be.

~Fin

* * *

What did you guys think? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Please and Thanks!


End file.
